1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display that is a connection medium between information has increased. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display and a plasma display panel (PDP) have been increasingly used.
Among these FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and may be driven with low power consumption.